


Chromium

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Concentration Camps, Drabble, Gen, Nazis, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto. A drabble from 2004. </p><p>Prompts were hiding place and TV/Movie quotes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chromium

There was nowhere for Erik to hide, and escape attempts were pointless. People didn't escape, they disappeared en masse. The guards laughed at their despair, and shouted, "Widerstand ist vergeblich." Resistance is futile.

Years later, Erik took refuge in Charles' arms, the school, the bright perfection and hum of steel. Until his government considered marking him with another Star of David. He knew they would eventually make it necessary for all mutants to hide from society.

Erik Magnus Lensherr had desperately wished for a secret hiding place to avoid the cruel taskmasters at Auschwitz.

Magneto would hide from no one.


End file.
